


Sunday Afternoon

by rock_mafia



Series: Sunday [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, genre: established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:13:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rock_mafia/pseuds/rock_mafia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for shakespherical on livejournal, who requested John riding Rodney. Hope you find this enjoyable. ~1000 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Afternoon

It’s late afternoon when John gives up the pretense of sleeping.. He can tell by the way the Lantean sun is sitting low in the sky, streaming in through the windows. The room is warm and at some point during the afternoon, he kicked the covers to the floor.

He’s not used to this. Time spent in the military has taught him to rise with the sun so it’s strange to try rest now, but this team has earned a little r&r and he hopes that Teyla and Ronon are taking advantage like him and Rodney are. Well… like Rodney is.

Beside him, Rodney’s sleeping soundly, one arm slung across John’s waist possessively. It should be annoying, but John’s cock is twitching just a little at the thought of being Rodney’s, so he leans over and nips gently at Rodney’s strong jaw.

“Mpfh,” Rodney grumbles sleepily, opening one blue eye to glare at John. “Go ‘way.”

“No,” John says stubbornly, nosing along the short stubble on Rodney’s cheek. Rodney’s nowhere near as hairy as John is, but after thirty-six hours in a dingy cell, he’s looking a little scruffy himself.

It turns John on more than he cares to admit.

“’M sleepin’.”

“And now you’re not.”

Rodney groans and pulls away from John, rolling onto his back. “Y’know… for someone who always whines about how I don’t get enough sleep, I would have thought you’d be more understanding when I _actually want to sleep_.”

“Y’can sleep more in a little while,” John says a little unfairly. He’s still exhausted himself, but now he’s horny and that’s a problem he needs to take care of before he can even hope to go back to sleep.

He presses his hardening cock against Rodney’s hip, teasing, but it’s to no avail because Rodney’s eyes are already closed again.

“Rawdney,” he says, drawling Rodney’s name. “C’mon. Need you.”

“Not now,” Rodney whines. “We were up for nearly two days.”

“You’ve stayed up longer than that before on less sleep.”

“Because I had to.” He cracks his eye open again to scowl. “You’re not going away, are you?”

“Nope.”

“But I’m tired,” Rodney sighs. He might be, but John can see his cock already beginning to come to life at the prospect of fucking or being fucked.

He knew Rodney wouldn’t hold out.

“Tell you what,” John says, propping himself up on one arm as he reaches out, stroking Rodney through his soft boxers. “You just relax, hm? I’ll do all the work.”

“Oh, well, in that case…”

“Besides,” John says, leaning down to press his lips to Rodney’s. “Think of how good you’ll sleep when I’m done.”

Rodney whimpers a little in response.

John shoves his boxers down and kicks them off. His cock is filling slowly and he knows it won’t be long before it’s red and aching and desperate for release.

But Rodney’s not quite there yet and John needs him to be for what he has in mind, so he leans down and noses the very tip before he kisses it.

Rodney sucks in a breath and his hand fists in John’s stupid hair as John drags his tongue down it slowly, tasting and teasing.

It doesn’t take long to get Rodney hard, but by then, John is in need of some relief. He presses a final kiss to the leaking tip of Rodney’s cock before he sits backs and reaches for the bottle of lube in their beside table drawer.

“Here,” Rodney says, reaching for the bottle. “Let me.”

“No.” John kisses him. “I told you; just relax. I’ve got this.”

“Hnnng,” Rodney responds intelligently, settling back against the pillow.

John takes his time slicking Rodney up before he drops the bottle to the floor and straddles Rodney’s hips.

It’s not easy to guide himself from this angle, but he manages and soon, he can feel the tip of Rodney’s cock pressed against his ass.

“John!” Rodney gasps as John impales himself.

He moans as he slides down, taking as much of Rodney as humanly possibly. “Jesus… feels so good.”

Rodney grabs John’s hips, blunt fingers gripping skin and bones as he tries to guide John, but John sets his own pace as he rocks slowly against Rodney.

“John!”

John refuses to be rushed. Throwing his head back, he moans in pleasure and closes his eyes, savoring the feeling of Rodney inside him.

“Let… let me touch,” Rodney pleads, fingers gripping John’s hips harder. “Please, just let me touch you.”

“No,” John grunts. He grabs his own cock and strokes it, a strangled gasp escaping him. He closes his eyes again and rides Rodney slowly while fucking his own fist.

“I’m gonna… Jesus, John. I’m not… I’m…”

John feels Rodney go tense beneath him and then he’s being filled completely as Rodney explodes inside him. He rides out Rodney’s orgasm with one, two, three more thrusts into his own hand before he’s coming, coating Rodney’s chest and belly.

He barely keeps from collapsing on top of Rodney. He’s exhausted and sweaty, but the tension in his body that refused to leave after their capture and subsequent rescue is gone. He feels like he can finally sleep.

Beneath him, Rodney’s already succumbed. His mouth is slack and he’s snoring quietly, completely oblivious when John slides off his now soft cock and climbs off the bed. He’s tempted to let his come dry all over Rodney. It would serve him right for sleeping so easily, but the fact that he _is_ actually sleeping is a testament to just how tired he is, so this time, John will let him sleep.

Besides, John told him he had this.

He grabs a wash cloth from the bathroom and returns to the bed, swiping the warm cloth over Rodney. He cleans him up and then grabs the blankets from the floor. Tossing the cloth in the direction of the hamper, John joins Rodney on the bed and pulls the covers up, settling in beside him.


End file.
